dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclops
The cyclops is a one-eyed monster possessing a huge body and fearsome tusks. Fully grown cyclopes reach a height of twenty to twenty-five feet and, as a result of their large size they are prone to sloth and apathy. However, cyclopes can be inspired to ferocious action when they are angered, so act with caution in their presence. Cyclopes’ preferred methods of attack are primitive and unsophisticated, but devastating in their sheer force. Mainly resorting to their natural brute strength, some individuals have also been seen to employ a club as a weapon. Cyclopes are woefully unequipped when it comes to intelligence and that is why they are often found enslaved by humans or other creatures. The secret society Salvation is known to prefer using cyclopes in their attacks, thanks to the creatures’ resemblance to the group’s symbolic icon: the Remaining Eye. They can be surprisingly docile and will quickly take a liking to any who provides them with sustenance—but if a cyclops is hungry or angered, you will see its true brutality. The appetite of a cyclops is voracious and they have been known to capture and eat goblins. However, goblins have also managed to enslave many cyclopes by feeding them. They view the cyclopes as useful bodyguards, and the cyclopes see the goblins as convenient masters that keep them in food. Information and Stats General Info *Post Game Notice Board Quest Stats Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops | style="height: 37px;"| |} | style="height: 37px;"| | style="height: 37px;"| |} | style="height: 37px;"| |} *Post Game Tactics *When encountering a Cyclops there is a chance that it will be equiped with a random offensive property on his weapon or wearing a helmet that makes it harder to exploit it's weak point. *As said above, the eye is an obvious weak spot. Climbing up its back and onto its head will give you a chance for many critical hits. Hit the head instead. *Word of warning; attacking his weakspot serves as a double edged sword. It can do a lot of damage, but the cyclops will react by flailing in pain and rampage around swinging it's weapon. This can make it tricky to follow up an attack on it's eye. *Lightning attacks seem to stun it, giving you and your pawns a chance to attack it's eye. *For easy helmet removal, at the start of the fight, climbs up its back and jump or release when it try to grab you. And if you position yourself right a bit below the neck on its back, jump or release is not necessary. *Blunt weapons and shield bash strip off its armor quicker than swords. *Another way to remove armor easily is to throw items such as Rocks or Bricks at the Cyclopse. *Throwing a bottle of oil at the Cyclopse and then Dragon's Spit or other flamable items will ignite the creature causing it to panic for a few seconds, giving you a chance to line-up a shot to its vulnerable eye. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters